User talk:A-Deadly-Serenade
You were spamming the wiki. And Queen Luna said her sister told her to say "Hello I'm ________". And how do I know about Linda's planet? I got the inspiration when a bread commercial was on TV and I was editing. It said "Don't forget to buy Lotheyn Bread". And about that stupid Mephistophiles (however you spell it), he's in my beliefs of the worst devil in history. What do you know about my belief? And it seems like Luna blocked you well. If she found the infinite button, I hope she'll click it. Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 03:55, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- I am hacked for my entire life! On Fanpop, On Twitter, Facebook, Wikia! And what art did I stole? I found that picture on Google! And I didn't blend those images together! They were all on Bing! And maybe you believe there's only one devil. But, no..there are lots. Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 05:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) You don't know anything about Islam! There are a lot of devils! Ammut is one too! And what do you mean I made it white? I found it on Google and save it into a JPG! It's an iPad so PNGs become JPGs/JPEGs! And how do I know it was from dA? I wanted to link back but my account was deactivated out of sudden *by my cousin*. Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 12:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :And by the way, I didn't use fantazyme's art. I've never even heard of him/her. Really, I found a picture of it on Google with a transparent background without watermark or signature and it's wasn't from deviantART. And when I searched for it on Google, I didn't see MishAIR. There was no deviantART work, really @.@ If I know I wouldn't do it *seriously*. Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 13:01, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Well let's not fight over religions. I think I did use Forgotten-By-Gods, by I rarely go to deviantART. :P I hated that site because I didn't upload much. Well I don't know fantazyme, I heard of him/her but I never looked at his/her art. I only used bases for nothing. I'll remove everything when I make a picture for the replacements. Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 03:53, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :School start next week so I wouldn't have much time. --Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 03:54, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ammut's or Ammit is in the Quran, it stated "Ammit was one of the devils sent to Earth". And there are two ways of Islam, Tablik and Standard. I'm in Standard and it said "Devils created by fire and humans were created using earth soil". And there are lot of Satan/devils around. I know. 200 years ago there was only one but God sent other Devils from hell after 15 years. Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 03:59, August 15, 2013 (UTC) I know fantasy now that you told me. And I am an Islam! Most Malaysians are. There's no Egyptian god that we believe the Quran just says don't believe blah blah. Well the problem is my laptop is broken and I don't know how to paint using an iPad. Is there any paint tools on an iPad?? --Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 16:12, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :And you know, all my family are Islams (except my father who believes that Allah is two). You got yours from a reliable source and now you're talking to me. I live for one decade by far. --Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 16:21, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Right now I'm looking for bases @@ Well I read the Qur'an but I don't read the translation much..that's the problem. Stellamusa101 - My character is Ruby Mills 04:25, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm a bad drawer. I'm good at adding sparkles, though..sparkles is much easier in my opinion @.@ [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I'm not making excuses! My laptop is broken and I'm trying to fix it right now. It keeps shutting down by itself and I have to fix it right now -w- Harder than making a picture [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 04:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay if I just credit Forgotten-by-Gods on the file page? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I have a computer, a laptop and an iPad. I'm just gonna credit her/him. And my laptop doesn't work on Fanpop. When I open Fanpop on my laptop it shuts down. My computer doesn't have Internet in it.. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:11, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I know..I'm gonna credit 'em and the person who make Nina's EG (whoever did I'm just gonna say "Found on deviantART"). [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Who created the picture Nina's EG again? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 05:18, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I did credit them! See! And this, this and this. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'❉F'reak the Freak Out❉]] 10:46, August 17, 2013 (UTC)